Unforgiven
by The Storyteller993
Summary: A dark story on the "No Such Luck." Taking place around the time that Lincoln was kicked out of his own house, because of his bad luck problem . But when his parents and sisters apologize to him for thinking he was bad luck Lincoln has started to change . Will his sisters , parents and friends find out what is happening to Lincoln ? Horror and Supernatural category also .
1. Enough is enough

**The Storyteller 993 is here! . And brings to everyone my second story idea called Unforgiven . This story takes place around the Loud House episode No Such Luck . But i wont say many things about this story , i dont wanna spoil the surprise at all . I wanna thank everyone that like my other story Brother of the Night that i will continue that story also . But today i am talking about my second idea Unforgiven so be sure to check it out review on it .The story category for Unforgiven is Rated M for violence and many more harsh stuff that will appear . This Series belongs to the owners that created it and also works with the TV Progam Channel Nickeloden . With that being said The Storyteller 993 wants to say one last thing . I wanna apologize for every kinda mistake i am making writting this story . Thanks you for youre time and enjoy Unforgiven .**

* * *

 **'' An unforgiving heart is an uforgiven heart '' - Tim Keller .**

Chapter 1 : Enough is enough

After Lincoln Loud was kicked out of the Loud House for his so called bad luck problem and started to feed him like an animal by his parents Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud beliving the words of there daughters that Lincoln is cursed to bring only bad luck to everyone he comes across . Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud where thinking at that time that maybe if they get a little distant with there own son , maybe his bad luck problem will vanish soon and he will be able to return into the house .

Lynn Sr. after a couple of minutes thinking about this situation with his son , he started to speak with his wife :

'' Dear do you belive that our boy is bad luck ?'' asked Lynn Sr. his wife .

Rita Loud was trying to pack off a few change of clothes for Lincoln to give them to him since the weather was getting really cold outside , when she suddenly stopped from what she was doing hearing her husband starting to ask about all this bad luck thing , so she then started to speak back at him saying :

'' Well i dont know for sure if he is bad luck or not but from what the girls said to me , i just dont know who to belive . When i was outside trying to make Lincoln eat something , since he started to reject food from me and when i asked why he told me he was not bad luck at all , he was only playing around so that he dosent want to participate in every activity his sisters have '' said Rita Loud to her husband .

Lynn Sr. was thinking that maybe the girls are probably overreacting about the whole bad luck problem . Since everything has started from when Lynn Jr . said that she lost her game just because her brother was there to support her . It' s not like he wanted that to happen just cause he was there , he only wanted to support his sister nothing wrong with that , but then again Lynn Sr. realized that Lynn Jr . is that kinda girl that always wants to win every game she has so instead of accepting one defeat she suffered she let out her anger losing the game straight to her only brother .

Then Lynn Sr. started to speak again :

'' You know what ? How about we try tomorrow morning as the sun will start to rise let' s try and speak with the girls about there brother maybe they will understand and we can let him back in the house '' said Lynn Sr. to his wife .

Rita Loud was very happy to hear this and she gives her husband a hug and a kiss , for trying to solve these problem .

 **Meanwhille outside the backyard of the Loud House...**

* * *

Lincoln was trying to understand the whole situation that has appeared in his family . Lincoln started then to speak with himself about everything that has occurred in his family :

'' I cant belive this , i only wanted to stay away from my sisters activity , but looks like my idea to tell everyone that i am bad luck made things much more worse for me'' said Lincoln . Lincoln was feeling worst that he had to lie like that , not knowing how bad things where gonna become later on . It' s not like he dosent want to hang out with his sisters at there activities , but sometimes he wanted to just chill and relax alone , reading some comics maybe , eating some ice cream maybe or even to playing so video games all alone .

Then Lincoln remembered something very important . He remembered that his sisters never tried to back him up at all about this whole mess he was into . Well can you blame them ? He started this fire and he cant stop it now .

'' Maybe if i keept my mouth shut and not complain at all , maybe then i would have still been inside my house . Instead of that look at me sleeping in the backyard of my house on the cold grass. My sisters are sometimes very harsh and cold with me like that time with the whole brawl they had . Because of them i was not allowed to play a game or watch at the Tv and when i tried to make things up with them they shut down my offer because of that stupid sister code they have '' said Lincoln .

'' That time they where thinking again only about themselves , just like now not even carrying at all that whille i have to sleep outside in this cold night they are sleeping happy in there warm beds . And my parents belived them about me being bad luck . Of course at first i did not had a problem with this , but when they looked me outside and statred to feed me like some sort of dog then i gotta say that they have really crossed the line '' said Lincoln again looking at he conditions he had to spend . Infron of him was bowl of food and another bowl of water .

'' Well they could have at least give a warm blanket so that i wont freeze to death in my pajamas , but like i said and i will say it one last time they only think about themselves and dont care how i feel . Well no more if they think of me like that , then tomorrow i am gonna change the paper , no more mister nice guy , no more mister peacemaker and definetly no more speaking with any one of them . This is my punishment for my family treating me like shit ''said Lincoln as he was trying to get some sleep with his eyes filled with so much rage and anger towards his own family .

* * *

 **The next day ...**

The sun was starting to get up and at the same time Lynn Sr. just like he said last night he wanted to speak with his sisters about there brother Lincoln . So after he changes in his regular outfit clothes he starts to wake up his wife kissing her cheek . Soon Rita Loud wakes up and starts to change herself in her regular oufits to start the day .

As Lynn Sr. was outside the hall he started to go into every room to wake up his daughters telling them that they are having a very important meeting they need to discuss in the living room and it cant wait any longer . His daughters did not liked the idea to wake up most of the times to start a new day , but when there father camed to there rooms with a serious look on his face , some of them started to get up from bed , whille some where having a hard time to even open up there eyes . But in the end everyone was awake after the went to the bathroom and after a couple of minutes they where all gathered in the living room . The siblings noticed that they did not started there day like they do , after they go to the bathroom they always head up in the kitchen but this time around things where different and they did not know what to expect from there parents . What ever it was it looked really serious when they noticed there parents with a serious face that they didn' t seen it in a long time .

'' So why are we all gathered in the living room instead of the kitchen to get our well deserved breakfeast ? '' said Lori Loud the first and eldest sister of the Loud House .

'' Yeah what' s going on here dudes ?'' said Luna Loud the third eldest sister as she was holding her youngest sister Lilly Loud .

After a couple of minutes Lynn Sr. starts to speak to his dauhgter alongside with his wife .

'' Lori are you sure that we are all here ? Dont you think someone is missing from this meeting we are having ?'' asked Lynn Sr. his daughter .

Lori then started to think who can probably miss , when she realized that hher father was talking about her only brother Lincoln . Lynn Sr. noticed that Lori finally figures out who was missing so he started to speak again :

'' Now listen up everyone , today i called out much more early in the morning then you guys usually wake up because of the recent problems we have , problems that involves youre brother Lincoln and his so called bad luck problem '' said Lynn Sr. to his daughters .

His daughters then finally understood why there father called everyone so ealy in the morning , but one thing they did not understand why is this meeting was made just cause Lincoln is bad luck .

After a little whille Lori starts to speak again :

'' Dad i dont understand why you had all of us to wake up just for Lincoln '' said Lori to her father . Lynn Sr. was very shocked that his own daughter had the guts to '' say just for Lincoln '' , then he started to wonder what does his daughters thinks of there only brother .

His wife noticed also what Lori just has said so she started then to speak really pissed off from where here husband has left until he can recover of what Lori just said .

'' Lori Marie Loud how dare you use such cold words , what you just said is totally mean , he is not just Lincoln he is youre only brother for crying out loud and that goes for everyone else in this room . That who ever speaks like that i am gonna ground everyone one of you , you understand me ? '' said Rita Loud scolding her daughter . Every sibling was really shocked at what they just heard and then soon started to realize that what there mother said was true he was not just Lincoln he was there only brother that always helped them out so many times , they can ever count .

'' Now look , what youre father is trying to say is that you Lynn told us that he is pure bad luck just over a silly game and everyone got afraid of him over the fact that his called bad luck and might hurt everyone of you'' said Rita Loud still angry at her daughters , but tried little by little to clam herself down for going ot like a total maniac .

Then Lynn and every sibling soon started to realize that they made there only brother feel worst . They just didn' t realized that much sooner , they where thinking only for themselves not carrying at all how there only brother was feeling , being looked outside the house and treat him like a dog giving him a bowl of wather and food or even to try and give him a nice warm blanket for the night since outside the weather was really cold .

* * *

After a couple of good minutes Lynn Sr. finally snapped back to reality , but he did hear his wife backing him up at what he was trying to say to his daughters . Lynn Sr. was really happy to have such a great wife to back him up , but his happines did not last enough when he realized he should have back up his own son , a thing that he failed to do .

Then he started to speak again :

'' Okay thats enough il take it from here Rita'' said Lynn Sr . to his wife . Rita Loud did not said anyhting else so she let her husband deal with the girls .

Lynn Sr . then lookd straight into the eyes of his daugher Lynn Jr . and started saying to her . Lynn noticed that and was keeping her mouth shut to hear her father scolding her , just like her mother did with Lori . She knew that this problem started from her so she had to take it no matter how hard will her speak to her .

'' Lynn , when did you get to the conclusion that youre brother is bad luck ? Is it because you lost the game ? Or is it because you just wanted to let out some steam from losing ? Belive me Lynn winning is fun , but when you dont know when to accept a defeat , you just dont start looking for some sort of excuse just cause you did not win , you take it like a real pro sports fangirl you are '' said Lynn Sr. to his daughter .

Lynn then started to realize that her father was right she was only looking for an excuse for why she lost , instead of just accepting the fact you can always win every game you have ,she let out her anger towards her brother and made everyone belive that he is nothing else just pure bad luck . What she did affected everyone in the entire house , but the most affected was her brother Lincoln .

So Lynn then started to speak :

'' Guys mom and dad are right one hundred percent right , we screwed up big time and Lincoln was caught in the middle of the fire . We must go outside and apologize to him and let him back inside the house and to hope that he will have the power to forgive us '' said Lynn to her other siblings . Her other siblings nodded that they really want there brother to forgive them . With that they all started to go outside in the backyard of the house hopping for the good with Lynn and Rita Loud were coming also to apologize to Lincoln there only son . Lynn Sr and Rita Loud where really proud that there daughters want to make up for the awfull things they did to there brother .

* * *

 **Outside the backyard of the Loud House ...**

Lincoln was shaking really bad because of the cold night he had . He finally open his eyes and started to hear lots of footsteps coming from the house straight to the backyard .

Lincoln noticed that it was his sisters and parents . Lincoln' s sisters and parents where in a shock to see how there only brother and son was shaking like there was no tomorrow because this was there fault sleeping outside in the cold night .

Lincoln wanted to speak with them but he did not forget what he told himself last night to not speak with them so he waited to see who was having the guts to speak with him seeing in what kinda conditions he was sleeping . Lynn then broke the silence to speak first since this mess was all her fault in the first place

'' Lincoln , please listen to me first and then decide if you wanna slap me back for what i am going to tell . All that i want to say sorry youre not bad luck at all ,i was so pissed off that i lost that game that when i saw you i let all my anger on you . I blammed you for being bad luck and told everyone else to stay away from you . But now i finally understand that i was wrong , really wrong you are a good person that was made to eat and sleep in this kinda condtion just because of me for speading that awfull rumor about you being bad luck , so in the name of all my sisters please forgive me and them '' said Lynn as she was coming towards him and gives a warm hug with tears in her eyes hopping she will hear him that he will always forgive her and his family since that kinda boy was Lincoln . A boy that knows to forgive and forget , and always moves on with his life .

'' It ' s true son'' said Lynn Sr. with a small smille who started then to speak after Lynn was done apologizing .

'' We should have been better parents to you but we failed really bad and i know that some simple words wont make you forgive us that easy , only actions will make . So how about i start my first action letting you come inside the house '' said Lynn Sr. to his son . About that time Rita Loud saw that the warm hug was not helping Lincon from the shaking , she decides to came along also into the hug trying to make him feel much better, one bye one they started to come and and after that the entire family was in a warm family hug . Then they let go of Lincoln and made way for him to go inside the house , thing he just did not saying a word back at them .

His siblings noticed and where kinda worried a little about the silence coming from Lincoln , they where thinking at that time that maybe he needs to warm up first and then they can hope that he will forgive them in the end .

'' Man it' s really damm cold outside , i cant belive he went through all this cold weather all night '' said Lynn who was starting to shake .

'' Then let us go inside to start warm up and make breakfeast since where are all up'' said Rita to her daughters . They all agreed and went back inside .

Whille Lynn was the last one to get inside the house she stopped for a couple of seconds looking at the sky who was starting to get ugly , meaning a storm was coming .

A storm would never make Lynn care about it , but for some odd reason this time she did . She did not understood why at that time why she had this odd feeling that something bad will happen , but she hopped it was just her imagination trying a prank at her .

* * *

 **Inside the House ...**

Lincoln was glad that he was back inside the house as he was going straight to his room . But whille he was proceding to his destination a very cold and angry staring appeared on Lincoln 's face as he was passing by the room 's of his sisters .

He started then to speak to himself :

'' Youre just a bunch of good nothing liars , after all that you think that i can forgive and forget ? Yet you dare start to hug me ? With youre disgusting hands ? Thinking that will make me feel good ? Ohh belive me when i am saying that , not only that i will not ever forgive you all , youl see that this time around that things in the Loud House wont be same anymore '' said Lincoln finishing to speak with himself having a very angry face as he entered his room and gets in his warm bed to have nice little sleep .

* * *

 **The Storyteller 993 is back again ! And this was chapter 1 of Unforgiven . I wanna apologize for every kinda mistake i am making writting this story like i said the beginning of this story .Thanks you for youre time and i really hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 of my second fanfic Loud House idea called Unforgiven and please dont forget to review on it , if you all want of course . See ya .**


	2. The Betrayal & First Murder

**And** **we** **are finally back** **! Now let me say thank you for the 1000k for the first chapter of this story. Now let me explain to everyone , i am not gonna answer on the reviews on this story , like i do on my other story because i dont wanna spoil everything that i have planned for this story . But i wanna tell from what a heard about a twist in this story . Please have some patience if you wanna know what is gonna happen next .** **Anyway thank you again for the 1000k for the first chapter and** **enjoy chapter 2 of Unforgiven .**

* * *

 **''** **We all have a da** **rk side , mine is just darker than most** **''** **\- One Sentence Dark Poetry : Dark**

Chapter 2 : The Betrayal & First Murder

The day was Saturday and a powerfull storm made the Louds to be stucked inside the house , they where not allowed at all to go outside of the house by Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud after the events that happend earlier in the morning with Lincoln . After Lincoln was allowed to return back inside the house by his own family everything looked quiet for once in the Loud House . Today was Saturday and the loud siblings where watching at the Tv trying to enjoy themselves except for two loud siblings , one was Lucy that was busy in her room writting a new dark gothic poem and the other sibling was of course there brother Lincoln .

Lincoln closed the door from his room standing all alone in the darkness thinking about his feelings towards his family . Lincoln was really mad at them for believing everything his sisters towards his parents that he is pure bad luck for everyone around him .

Lincoln then started to speak to himself :

'' Liars ! Youre just nothing else but a bunch of good for nothing liars and traitors ! There was a time when i used to belive that we are a family , but not anymore . All i see now in front of me is only a bunch of strangers that took over the house . My family is long gone and they are not coming back '' said Lincoln who started then to have a flashback how the morning breakfast that took place .

* * *

 **Flashback ...**

Lincoln was let to stay at the grown ups table with his family still trying to make it up for him , they didn' t even took one bite the food that was placed in front of them . The Louds where looking at him hopping that he finally have forgive them for what they have done to him, a thing that Lincoln noticed really fast but he didn ' t showed to his family .

Lynn broke then silence around the table to speak :

'' Ummm ... L ... Lincoln ? '' asked his sister hopping to get a response back from him . '' I was wondering if you wanna help me out with my footbal training in the garage , i got dad' s approval to train in the garage . If you want of course , you know like trying to bond to repair the damage ? I get the fact that i screw ... no we all screwed things really bad to you but i was hopping if we can let that go and move on with our lives , i really miss the old you that always was speaking with us and was my sparing partner helping me out at all my sports activities . Just please think of all the good moments we used to have and try to forgive us '' said Lynn to her brother .

Lincoln of course didn' t responded back at her , but he heard every single words she said to him with eyes filled only with anger and rage towards Lynn . His family was looking at him to see if he will say the words they wanted to hear '' I forgive you all '' , but that didn' t happen like how they hopped for it really bad , in fact Lincoln left the kitchen going back to his room with one last glare at his family , whille a lightning bolt appeared at the window scarying them really bad .

'' Dammit that lightning bolt scared the pants out of me , dont you agree ? '' said Lynn Sr towards his family . They all agreed and started to wonder if that was some sort of sign , that something really bad will happen soon , just like how Lynn Jr. feelt it before she was the last loud sibling to enter the house after they apologized to Lincoln and let him back inside the house .

At the same time Rita Loud was about to go to Lincoln ' s room letting the plate of food for him if he wanted to eat , when she noticed the spare of clothes left in the living room by her to give it to Lincoln when he was still outisde of the house sleeping on the cold grass .

'' How could i have forgot to give Lincoln the clothes that i have prepared them for him , when he was outside of the house '' said Rita Loud with a very sad face leaving to Lincoln' s room to let the plate of food in front of his door if he wants to eat and started to leave back at the kitchen to do the dishes .

'' We are the worst parent ' s Lincon has ever had to not belive the fact that he is not bad luck '' said Rita to herself not noticing her own son opening the door a little and the way he looked at her would have really scared her alot .

 **End of Flashback ...**

* * *

 **A couple of hours later ...**

Lincoln ' s sisters where still watching the tv when suddenly they all noticed that Lucy came back from upstairs telling everyone that Lincoln didn't touched the food that was left in front of his door by there mother . They where wondering what is wrong with Lincoln , they always knew him as a boy that never keeps a grudge against someone but this time it was the oposite .

'' So shall we go ask him to come watch the tv with us ? '' said Luna towards her other sisters .

'' Well we have to do something , we cant just bare seeing him in that weird state not speaking and looking really sad '' said Lori back at Luna . Then out of nowhere the door from Lincoln' s room started to open really slow and made the Loud siblings have a really bad feeling about how Lincoln will react when he will be face to face alone with his sisters.

What Lincoln' s sisters saw scared them really bad as the door finally opened large . Lincoln was looking like a boy that got dumped by his girlfriend and broke his heart forever wearing only black gothic clothes just like Lucy wears. The boy in front of them looked like some sort of ghost not like Lincoln Loud they used to know and that was what scared them the most .

'' Lincoln ? ''said Lynn seeing her brother in that outfit again . She remembers that Lincoln was wearing black gothic clothes just like that time when Lucy and had a fight and ended with Lynn staying in her brother ' s room . Lincoln tried at that time to make Lynn leave his room a thing that never happened . But this time the clothes he was wearing didn' t had at all white stripes alongside only black nothing else but black clothes which where , a pair a of black shoes , black pants and a black hoodie .

Lincoln was passing the hall not looking in the eyes of his sisters , as he was passing by each and one of them . His sisters wanted to say something back at him , but something told them that this is not the time to speak with him . The only thing they could do was to watch Lincoln going down and heading outisde in the storm not even looking back .

'' What just happened ? '' asked Luan Loud still in shock from how she and the other siblings saw there only brother wearing black goth clothes . They all where left with a worried look on there faces at the sudden changes there brother is having .

" I wish i could figure this out also " said Luna towards Luan .

" Since when did Lincoln started to wear black goth clothes ? asked Leni very confussed at the moment , much more confused like how she always acts with her other siblings .

" Like i said Leni i wish i could figure out that also " said Luna this time towards Leni .

"But one thing i can tell for sure . That boy that passed us was not Lincoln Loud at all . He looks like him but he dosent acts like him at all " said Luna to her siblings .

The siblings nod all together that Luna was damm right , the boy that just passed them was not at all Lincoln Loud they used to lnow and love .

* * *

 **Outside on the streets of Royal Woods ...**

The storm was looking really powerfull and nobody was walking down the road on this kinda weather . Only one person was walking soaking wet in this kinda weather , was none other then Lincoln .

'' It looks like the storm is getting much more stronger . But even so i really nedeed to get out from that house really bad , and i know that i still have my friends Clyde and Ronnie Anne to back me up in these cold and dark days that i am having '' said Lincoln to himself not knowing at that time that his friends are just like his family long gone . After walking down the road Lincoln noticed two familliar faces Clyde and Ronnie Anne his two best friendshe mentioned them earlier . They where running to find a shelter from the storm . Lincoln wanted to make them notice him but instead he decide to follow them to see where they where going . After a couple of minutes of following Clyde and Ronnie Anne , Lincoln saw that they stopped in front of Burp & Burger and entered inside of it .So out of curiosity Lincoln follows both of them to se what are they up to on such a bad storm .

Inside Burp & Burger Clyde and Ronnie Anne where sitting at a table talking to each other not noticing that someone not far away from where they where sitting someone has followed them all the time , there best friend Lincoln .

'' I need to get a little closer to hear what are they talking about '' said Lincoln thing he just did coming on a near table next to them . Lincoln was using a menu to cover his face from Clyde and Ronnie Anne , but the two where to busy talking to each other that they didn' t noticed him at all .

'' Clyde are you really dead serious about this ? '' asked Ronnie Anne .

'' Yeah i am and nothing is going to stop me from confessing my feelings to you '' said Clyde back at her .

'' But youre Lincoln' s best friend , how can you speak up so easy like that to me . Telling me with that straight face that you are in love with me and you want me to be youre girlfriend , that dosent makes me happy at all more like shocked . Dont you have any kinda shame in you ? '' asked Ronnie Anne who was starting to get pissed off of the curent situation she was put by Clyde .

Next to them Lincoln heard everything and was damm shocked from what he just heard . His best friend is trying to steal Ronnie Anne from him . Lincoln was thinking at that time , that after the whole bad luck problem he had to deal only at home he was having problems , but now this was just something really hard for Lincoln to take the fact that Clyde is trying to back stabb Lincoln behind his back betraying there friendship they had since they where very little .

'' Hahahahahaha '' started Clyde to laugh with so much power that made Ronnie Anne really shocked , Lincoln was on the same boat as her right now , really shocked .

'' that was a good joke Ronnie . Lincoln was indeed my best friend like you said , but after i heard he brings bad luck to everyone around him , i dont even want to sit next to him . i should thank his sister Lynn to finally open my eyes when she told me he is bad luck and yeah i at first it was hard for me to belive this info , but after some thinking i decided that Lynn is right , Lincoln Loud is one houndred percent bad luck '' said Clyde really confident in his words .

Then out of nowhere Ronnie Anne slapped Clyde in the face , thing that took off guard Clyde even Lincoln also . But deep down he knew that Ronnie Anne did the right thing at that moment as he saw her leaving far away from Clyde .

'' You cant deny the feelings you have for me Ronnie Anne ! . Remember the kiss that you and me have had it , it was a nice gift i could have ever receive even from Lincoln' s sister '' said Clyde towards her as he was talking about that time when Lori who kissed him on the cheek under the mistletoe on Christmas .

'' What ? Kiss ? When did that ever happen ? No this cant be true it must be some sort of lie or just a sick joke . Come on Lincoln wake up this is not real this is only a bad nightmare . There is no way that Clyde would betray you right ? '' asked Lincoln himself taking this really hard .

'' That was mistake i made and i am pretty sure Lincoln will forgive me for cheating on him and i know for sure that he will forgive me , no matter what mistake i might have done . Either if he still wants to be with me or not after i tell him , i will respect his wish good or bad '' said Ronnie Anne towards Clyde as she left Burp & Burger .

'' Kiss ? Cheated ? Clyde ? ''where the words that Lincoln was staring to hear inside his head not knowing if he should appear in front of them or to just leave like any other person . His image about his friends then started to break like a glass of window and only thing left was the dark abyss .

''Is everyone around me trying to make my life a living hell ? '' said Lincoln to himself not knowing what to do from now own .

Lincoln was stuck in his chair not knowing what to belive that Lynn not only just ruined again his life . But she involved Clyde revealing his true colors . Really angry at himself Lincoln gets up from the chair with tears in his eyes as he started to speak :

'' I am getting really sick and tired of you Lynn you and everyone else will pay really bad . You really had to involve my friends into this shit ? No worries if Clyde wants to stabb me in the back i will make sure he wont reach home anymore . This will be the last time when someone will see Clyde alive '' said Lincoln looking really mad as he started to leave after he saw Clyde leaving Burp & Burger .

Outside of Burp & Burger Clyde was trying to head home , not knowing at that time that he wont make it home alive . Clyde was having a bad feeling that someone was following him . He turned around a couple of times and he saw nothing , but he still was feeling really scared and he could not understand why he felt that way. Then out of nowhere Clyde fallen down on the ground as he saw a black figure in front of him . Clyde was not able to see the figure of the person in front of him because of the hoodie that was covering his face .

'' Who ... who are you and what do you want ? '' asked Clyde the mysterious figure that was in front of him . But the figure in front of him was dead silent and started to come straight for Clyde .

No , get away from me '' said Clyde as he started to run as fast as he could hopping that he will lose the mysterious black figure . Clyde was running really fast in the storm hitting every door he came across hopping that someone will open the door so that he can be save , but nobody was willing to open the door . Clyde seeing that nobody was opening the door for him made him fear even more for his on life . A huge lighting blot was heard after Clyde finnaly stopped running to catch his breath . Still trying to recover from all the running Clyde noticed that all the run he had to do ended up with him at the Royal Woods Cemetery . Kharma was not letting him get away that easy it .

Clyde was wondering if this is some sort of trial for him , for what he just said about Lincoln . Clyde never wanted to belive even for one second , but then he was snapped back to reality as he saw behind him the same mysterious black figure with a showel in his hand .

Clyde tried to run but he fallen down and tried to get back up but his legs where not responding to him , they where still tired and when anoher lighting bolt hit the sky , Clyde notice that the mysterious black figure was steanding on top of him with the shovel in his hand getting ready to use it .

'' Clyde McBride i found you guilty of betraying youre best friend none other then Lincoln Loud . This is the last day day will keep on walking on this world Any last words you wanna say before i send you to the afterlife ? '' asked the mysterious black figure towards him . Clyde was still unable to see who it scarred really bad .

'' Please spare my life , i dont wanna die , i apologize please let me live . If youl let me live i am gonna never commit anymore sins in my life , i will even go to Lincoln and confess to him what kinda awfull friend i am to him , just please let me alive , please '' said Clyde with tears in his eyes begging for his life .

'' Maybe God will forgive you in the afterlife . For me this is Unforgiven '' said the black figure in front of him as he was getting ready to kill Clyde with the shovel from his hand .

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' that was the last thing was heard from Clyde , after the shovel was heard many times hitting alot Clyde ' s head. After so many hits Clyde received on the head cause of the showel Clyde died . After a couple of moments the black figure throws away the showel looking at the dead body in front of him . One last lighting bolt reavealed the face of the man that killed Clyde , it was Lincoln with blood covering his entire farce .

'' Goodbye Clyde i wish you the best of luck in the afterlife '' said Lincoln to his former friend that he just killed him with no mercy as he was cleaning his face from Clyde 's blood . Lincoln was focused looking at the dead body of his former friend , he never suspected that someone behind him saw everything and didn' t know what to do . To run away andact like nothing ever happened or to report this to the police ? being to scared at the moment .

* * *

 **And we are back** **! Hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter of Unforgiven .Things will get more interesting from now on. Just have patience and youl see what will happen next . Let me say also that if i may have made errors in my writting i apologize** **. With that being said dont forget to review and see ya all next time .**


	3. It was just a Nightmare

**And we are back ! Now let me tell you something before i start chapter 3 of Unforgiven . First let me tell you that i had some free time and decide it wont hurt at all to post chapter 3 much sooner then i have already planned at first . Just in case i will say it one more time please be patient , this story is only at the begining , anyway thanks for the youre comments good or bad it helps me a lot to keep updating this story . And with that being said enjoy chapter 3 Unforgiven . Peace**

* * *

 **'' Everyone has two sides , good and evil , how you threat me will determine wich side youl see ''** **\- Good vs Evil Quotes**

Chapter 3 : It was just a Nightmare

 **At the Royal Wods Cemetery ...**

Lincoln was still looking at the dead body of his former best friend , none other then Clyde . Lincoln was looking really weird at him still wondering if he did the right thing . This could have gone different if Lincoln and Clyde talked about the fact that Clyde likes Ronnie Anne . Then Lincoln started to have so many flashbacks with his friend doing so many funny stuff together . Like when they tried to rough it up , or enter in the Royal Woods School album , even when Lincoln tried to help Clyde act like a brother when he heard from his friend that Clyde might become a brother also , but in the end it never happend .

'' Why do i feel so sick ? I thought that maybe taking out Clyde from the game when he tried to steal Ronnie Anne from me , will make me feel much better . Then why do i feel this way ? '' said Lincoln as he started to feel his eyes starting to cry . Lincolns looks down one more time at his former best friend and just out of nowhere Lincoln realized that what he had did ruined his life forever . Lincoln was afraid that he will end up in jail for killing a human being . He was afraid what will his family think of him . Will they still love him or will they tell him straight in the face that Lincoln indeed brings bad luck to everyone that come around him .

'' Ohh no '' said Lincoln as he started to fall down on his knees finally understanding what he just did . He grabs Clyde from the ground and place him near a tree and hopes he can make Clyde open his eyes by starting to shake him a little .

'' Clyde , come one buddy open youre eyes please . I am really , really sorry i dont know what came over me , come one Clyde please open youre . Il do anyhting , il even try helping you out by being Ronnie Anne ' s boyfriend . Il give you all my Ace Savvy collection to you , just please open youre eyes '' said Lincoln in tears towards Clyde . But Clyde was dead as a rock and when Lincoln stopped shaking his friend to open his eyes , Lincoln noticed his hands covered and filled with Clyde ' s blood .

NO . THIS CANT BE HAPPENING , NOT TO ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME OUT! said Lincoln as he started to yell very deep for someone to answer at his call for help , but nobody was coming or hearing him to help Lincoln , well almost nobody as the person that saw everyhting decides to finally make his presence feelt .

* * *

'' Why are you yelling that hard ? This is what you wanted from the first day you got back inside youre own house revenge '' said the mysterious voice behind Lincoln .

Lincoln then back to reality hears the voice behind and turns around to see who it was . But what Lincoln saw behind him scared him really , really bad .

After a couple of minutes Lincoln started to speak as he turned around to be face to face with the person that made him really scared

'' Who the heck are you or an even better question what are you ? '' asked Lincoln as he was looking at the mysterious person behind him .

'' Me ? I am you or a better version of you , the evil dark side of you filled with nothing else much more then anger '' said the mysterious person that camed out of the shadows . In front of Lincoln was none other then himself , but this version of him looked different he was wearing a red polo shirt , black pants and sneakers with a red strip on both of his pair of the shoes . He has the same white hair like Lincoln except that his eyes where red , full red as the eyes like of a demon .

'' You can't be me , i am the real Lincoln Loud '' said Lincoln towards the entity that was in front of him .

'' You dont look like Lincoln Loud at all '' said the other Lincoln pointing down at his goth clothes .

'' Well this is a new look '' said Lincoln towards the other Lincoln .

'' I see . You think if you change youre image , that will also change the fact that everyone will stop thinking at you that you pure bad luck '' said the other Lincoln with an evil smile on his face .

'' You dont look like me also . Since when did i started to wear a red polo shirt with black pants and sneakers with a red stripe on them , and when did i had red eyes ? . No who the heck are you and tell me this time the truth '' said Lincoln .

* * *

'' Well this is the color of blood that i started to wear when i decided to hunt down everyone that started to call me bad luck '' said the other Lincoln .

'' You killed people ? '' asked the real Lincoln really shocked to hear what the other Lincoln told him .

'' Why are you surprised ? Look what you have did to youre best friend '' said the other Lincoln pointing again , but this time at the dead body of Clyde .

Lincoln was ashamed from what he did to Clyde so he was not allowed to question what other people do .

Yet again Lincoln started to speak again at the other Lincoln :

'' I know that what i did is wrong . But i am gonna take my punishment and my family will be there for me '' said Lincoln .

'' HAHAHAHAHAHA '' started to laugh really hard the other Lincoln that he almost killed himself from the laughter he just had .

'' Family ? What family ? You dont have a family anymore , you said to yourself that you dont consider them anymore , just a pair of strangers that invaded youre house and life , and you even said that you will never in youre life will ever forgive them and thing will be very different from now on , even that new goth look wont change the fact as much as you want it admit it kid '' said the other Lincoln .

What the other Lincoln said was damm true and that made the real Lincoln feel again ashamed that he called his family just a bunch of strangers that invaded his own house and life .

'' Youre right i did said all thoose bad words to my family . And yeah it' s true that i cant forgive my family for what they did to me , but i am willing to give them a second chance'' said Lincoln .

'' Youre just a liar . What about youre sister Lynn that spread the rumors that youre bad luck , and made you kill Clyde for trying to steal Ronnie Anne from you . Now it makes me sick to be even called Lincoln so that is why i am gonna call myself from now on let me see ... ohh yeah call me Shadow sfrom now on the anger inside of you that fills you to become a cool blooded murderer '' said the other Lincoln .

'' And i will tell you one more time , no matter what you tell me i wont back away from my words '' said Lincoln .

'' Is that soo ? Tell that to the people behind you ''said Shadow towards Lincoln . Lincoln then turned around and froze when he saw his parents and sisters looking at him with shame that they are even related from what he just did to Clyde .

'' Lincoln how could ? You really killed Clyde '' said Lynn Jr . towards her brother .

'' Yeah Lincoln explain to youre own family how good it feelt when you hit Clyde ' s head with that showel , knowing that he wont steal Ronnie Anne from you '' said Shadow towards Lincoln .

* * *

'' Guys let me explain '' said Lincoln trying to ignore Shadow that tried to put more fuell to the fire .

'' No , no need to explain to us Lincoln '' said the eldest sister Lori . '' We understand that it was a big mistake to apologize to you from what we did . But now for what you have did to Clyde youre not even a normal human being '' said Lori with a scary glare towards Lincoln .

'' And i thought that i was the dark black sheep of the house , but this is something even i could have not did to one of my friends '' said Lucy also towards Lincoln .

'' You are not longer our son , you just a murderer and nothing else said Lynn Sr towards his own son . Lincoln wanted to say something to them , but what thewy told him was one hundred perecent sure Lincoln did crossed the line killing his friend Clyde . Then suddenly Lincoln noticed that the cemetery is dissapearing and it was replaced with the dark abyss .

'' No this is just a nightmare nothing else all of you , youre just a bad dream , this is not true '' said Lincoln to himself trying to stay strong .

'' HAHAHAHAHAHA even if this is just a dream , there is a saying dreams tend to become reality and i plan to make it reality '' said Shadow laughing really hard to Lincoln .

Then Lincoln started to feel his both of his feet being dragged down into the the abysS by scary looking creatures that looke like Clyde telling him scarring Lincoln again .

'' Why Lincoln ? Why did you did this to me ? I thought that we where friends ? '' said the creatures that looked like Clyde .

'' No stay strong , dont let Shadow play with youre mind , come one wake up Lincoln '' said Lincoln as he keep hearin his family calling him a criminal and how thoose creatures also tried to break Lincoln 's mind .

'' Lame **-** o '' said a voice behind Lincoln that got Lincoln 's full attention , the voiced belonged to Ronnie Anne as Lincoln turned around to see his girlfriend looking very sad at him .

'' How could you ? '' said Ronnie Anne towards him .

'' No dont let it get to you , come one youre Lncoln Loud the only boy that has to deal with ten sisters all you day , can wake up from this nightmare '' said Lincoln as he started seeing the dead body of Clyde coming towards him .

'' Lincoln ... Lincoln ... wake up ... Lincoln wake up was heard as Lincoln was trying to hear where the voice was coming from , hopping it can help him out waking up from his nightmare .

* * *

'' Lincoln wake up please wake up '' said a voice as Lincoln finally was able to open his eyes as he sees his sister Lynn Jr . in his room . Lincoln was sweating really hard finnaly being able to wake up from his nightmare .

'' Lynn ? Lynn is that really you ? '' said Lincoln towards his sister .

'' Umm ... yeah , why wouldn' t i be ? '' asked Lynn his brother looking at him really worried .

'' Where is the cemetery and Clyde and where are my goth clothes ? '' said Lincoln .

'' What are you talking about lil bro , you just entered back inside the house after we apologized and went straight to youre room , i camed to youre room to say if you wanna have breakfast with us but you fallen asleep really fast and i had to wait until you wake up. But when i was about to leave youre room i heard you screaming for help and for the last couple of minutes i tried to wake you up and it semeed that all the shaking and calling youre name payed up in the end when you opened youre eyes '' said Lynn .

'' So it was really just a bad nightmare thank god '' said Lincoln feeling a little better .

'' Well come down if youre awake to have breakfast with us '' said Lynn as she started to head out from her brother 's room .

'' Coming , just let me change first '' said Lincoln .

And with that Lynn leaves Lincoln' s room going down straight to the kitchen wondering what kinda nightmare did Lincoln had to scare him that bad and started to make him sweat that bad .

* * *

 **Inside Lincoln' s room ...**

Lincoln finally changed in his regular clothes and was glad that his nightmare was finally over . Before he could leave he looked one more time in the mirror and started to speak when he remembered what Shadow told him :

'' I really hope that what Shadow told me wont come true at all , yet i am still shocked at what i did in that nightmare to Clyde . I am gonna forget about the whole thing to not talk to my family but for what they did to me and i cant forgive them , but i wouln't go that far likei did in that scary nightmare i had and start hurting them , right ? '' said Lincoln as he leaves his room to get his morning breakfast with his own family .

As Lincoln closed the door of his room , the mirror in his room was starting to act weird revealing a dark figure inside the mirror , it was the other Lincoln or Shadow who started to speak with an evil smile all around his face .

'' Dont worry Lincoln il make sure that youre nightmare will become reality by any means necessary '' said Shadow with the same evil smile on his entire face .

* * *

 **And we are back ! And this was chapter 3 of Unforgiven . Hope you like it and review on it . Until next time The Storyteller993 wishes everyone to have a nice day . Again see ya all real soon with the next future chapter that i am working at it .**


	4. Split Personality Part 1

**And we are finally back from a very long break with chapter 4 Unforgiven thank you for waiting all this time . Hope you will like it and review on it and sorry for my grammar writting this story fanfic im writting . Enjoy .**

* * *

 **" I don' t live in the darkness , Darkness lives in me** **"**

Chapter 4 : Split Personality Part 1

It was a very bad rain outisde and Lincoln was in the kitchen with his family trying to enjoy his breakfast after that terrible nightmare he just had . His mother gave Lincoln some juice and when Lincoln was about to drink it , something bugged him really bad .

He looks around and he sees nothing else then his family . Thinking that his imagination is playing a joke on him Lincoln tries drinks his juice , just then he saw at the window , Lincoln sees the face of someone he knew very well and made him almost drop his juice from his hand out of fear .

He saw the other Lincoln that goes by the name of Shadow looking at him with a sadistic smile . Lincoln tried to rub his eyes in hope he is just seeing things , but not Shadow was looking at him with the same sadistic smile on his face .

* * *

" Son is everything okay ? " asked Lynn Sr seeing his son having a scared face like he just saw a ghost . Hearing his father Lincoln was brought back to reality and nodded that everything is okay .

" Son are you okay ? You need to rest or something ? " asked Lynn Sr. again .

" I ... I think i do " said Lincoln as he leaves the kitchen to go back inside his room to rest . His family wondered if Lincoln is okay when they all saw the fear in Lincoln ' s eyes .

Inside his room Lincoln was trying to rest in his bed but seeing Shadow at the window didn ' t made Lincoln relax at all . He started to wonder why did he saw Shadow at the window after he woken up from that terrible nightmare .

" Lincoln , hey Lincoln said a voice inside of Lincoln ' s room . Lincoln couldn ' t see where the voice was coming from , until he sees the mirror from his room gloving really weird and inside the mirror appeared Shadow .

" Shadow is that really you ? " asked Lincoln .

" Yes Lincoln , did you really think you could get away from me that easy ? " said Shadow to him .

* * *

" Leave me alone , i told you i am not gonna end up hurting everyone like in that nightmare " said Lincoln to him .

" Youre just a liar , and no matter how much you try to deny you will end up hurting youre loved ones " said Shadow with a sick smile in front of Lincoln and just just like that Shadow dissapeared from the mirror . Lincoln was glad that Shadow dissapeared , but he wanted to make sure he wont ever SEE Shadow again , he nedeed to think how can he do that .

Lincoln was thinking real hard until he has an idea . If he stays in his house Shadow will keep appearing and scare Lincoln . The only way Lincoln could do at that time is to run away from home , thing he just did after he packed some things in his backpack and looking around the house Lincoln saw that everyone was busy watching the T.V Lincoln sneaks outisde of the house .

But he was not really carefull , Lynn Jr. saw him and wanted to see where was his brother going . She told a lie to her parents that she needs to go outside to get something she forgot something at the school gym . Her parents decided to let her to go and get her stuff just to come quick , she nodded that she will return really fast .

* * *

 **Somewhere in Royal Woods ...**

Lincoln was running in the rain trying to find a place to shield himself from the rain until the weather will be better . He founds an abandoned and creepy house and entered inside of it .

" Man this rain is really strong " said Lincoln .

" Then why dont you go home ? " said voice that Lincoln knew pretty well who it was .

" So you can make me hurt my family ? No way Shadow , as long i am not in that house you cant corrupt me at all "said Lincoln towards Shadow .

" Will shall see about that " said Shadow to Lincoln .

* * *

Meanwhille Lynn was searching for her brother in this powerfull rain hopping she can find him really fast and go back home . She looks at every corner and she does not spots Lincoln anywhere .

" Geez , Lincoln where are you ? "asked Lynn to herself as she was still looking for her brother in the heavy rain .

 **In the meantime ...**

" Why do you try to fight against youre wild wishes Lincoln " said Shadow to him .

" Because you are hunting my house , and i might end up doing something really worst that i wont ever forgive myself from it " said Lincoln .

" So you think you can stop me just by running away from youre home ? asked Shadow .

" With you around , yes this was the only way i had " said Lincoln to Shadow .

* * *

Whille Lynn was looking for her brother she was in front of the abandoned house which she did not know that her brother is there , she decide to go inisde a little until the rain wont chill a little .

Lincoln was starting to shake since it was really cold inisde this abandoned house , thinking that maybe he might have rushed with his idea to run away from home .

" Come one Lincoln give it up go home " said Shadow to him .

" No way Shadow , i am goona stay here even if i freeze to death " said Lincoln to Shadow .

" Youre just a fool to stay in this cold house " said Shadow .

" I am gonna leave only after i know you wont appear ever again , so until then i will stay here " said Lincoln .

In another part of the abandoned house Lynn was also shaking really hard . She looks down on the ground thinking how bad things becamed because of her .

" Is this mess is all my fault ? " asked Lynn to herself . Maybe if she never started that stupid rumor then her brother would have never run away from home.

" No , i must do something . I need to make up to Lincoln" said Lynn .

* * *

Whille Lynn was trying to warm herself up , she hears some noises not very far away from where she was . The noises where getting closer and closer and in front of Lynn appeared a man that was hobo trying probably to shield himself also from the rain .

" Well , well what do we have here " said the hobo who spots Lynn .

" Get away from me , or else " said Lynn to the hobo .

"Or else what ? "asked the hobo .

" I know karate and i am not afraid to beat you up if you dare to do something to me " said Lynn looking scared at the man in front of her . But Lynn by accident slipped and falls down on the ground . She tries to get up but her leg was not responding , she was tired and her body nedeed to rest real bad.

" Well , well looks like youre tired and you cant move . Hmmm how about i have some little fun with you " said the hobo with a wicked smile on his face .

* * *

" No , get away from me , HEEEEEELP " yelled Lynn really loud that caught the attention of her brother who started to go and see if he sister Lynn was here .

Lincoln founds Lynn on the ground with a hobo was going straight to her . Lincoln wanted to do something , but he was scared and his legs where not moving at all .

" I need to do something but i am afraid ? " said Lincoln .

" You realy want to save her after what she did to you ? " asked Shadow .

"Family is family good or bad plus i am not gonna end up like you at all , even if that nightmare might have said something else . " said Lincoln to Shadow .

" Okay then but listen carefull just only this time i am gonna help you out so switch places with me and i will handle that guy "said Shadow to him .

" By handle you mean kill him ? " asked Lincoln .

" Exactly " said Shadow to him .

" No way and i dont know how to swtich places with you " said Lincoln .

" The only way to switch places with me is to close youre eyes , relax and let me take over youre body . Think now if you really want to save her "said Shadow to him .

Lincoln wanted to say something back but if he waited much longer Lynn will be hurt so he started to speak again :

" Ten minutes , but make it faster " said Lincoln to Shadow .

"Fine then " said Shadow to Lincoln .

With that being said Lincoln closed his eyes and tried to relax just like Shadow told him so . When his eyes opened again , they looked different . His eyes where red , real red and a siniter smile asppear on his face , it was Shadow he switched bodies with Lincoln .

" Time to have so fun " said Shadow .

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter 4 of Unforgiven , sorry for being short , but next time i will writte a much more . See ya all next time and dont forget to review , The Storyteller993 is out .**


End file.
